This is Goodbye
by Clearheart
Summary: The night the Nine Tails attacked, he held his son for the first time. He thought it was unfair, the first time he said hello, he would also have to say goodbye. [Yondaime][oneshot]


**This is Goodbye

* * *

**

_My God… it's the Kyuubi!_

_Too strong… can't stop…_

… _destroying everything…_

_Where's the Fourth?...

* * *

_

He was taking refuge in an abandoned house some distance away from the action. Like most of the villagers, the real owners left some time ago in search for safety, or perhaps, to help fight against the demon fox.

It was noticeably quieter in the house, compared to the outside where chaos reigned. The creature was spotted early in the morning several miles away of the village. But the fight didn't start until a few hours ago, when he ordered Anbu to stop the Kyuubi's advance. But he severely underestimated the creature's power, and with one powerful strike, the creature broke past the advance guard and reached the gates. The jounin were able to hold the creature back until Anbu could regroup and scramble back to the village. As the day wore on, he was forced to send out more shinobi of lower, and lower rank out into the battle.

It was night time now, and the room was dark. It seemed that the electric lines were wiped out a little while ago. He held his son securely to his chest as he lit the candles he found in the corner of the small room. He could hear the screams and shouts of the people in the distance, but he ignored them, taking in deep breaths to calm his own heart rate. Just this once, he thought, he would like to place his needs above their own.

He only asked for a few minutes…

As the Hokage, it was his duty to protect the village. It was his job to know the comings and goings of the town, the latest news and gossip, and to be aware of any potential dangers. He didn't need to be told that a giant demon fox monster was destroying the land and approaching the gates of the village, he already knew. And yet while he was in his office, messengers continued to burst through the door every five seconds, in near hysteria as they reported the news.

They wouldn't give him time alone. Even as he held his new born son for the first time. The medic brought the baby to him, for which, he was eternally grateful. Otherwise, it was he would never have seen the boy. He would have left for the front lines to fight with his comrades. But now he had a reason to stay behind, and it was in that wonderful moment when he first held his son, that a terrible thought crossed his mind. It was in that very moment that he knew what he had to do to stop the Kyuubi.

And it tore at him from the inside. He desperately sought out some time alone. Just him and his son. He needed it.

It was clear he would not find any peace in his office, as people continued to burst in and out. So he slipped away through the window in search for a quieter place. His paused for a moment to quiet the child cradled in his arms, then moved quickly to stay out of sight as he made his escape to the lower districts of the village. Really, he had a plan. He just needed more time.

Once the candles were lit, he readjusted the blankets wrapped around the newborn, pulling them back so he could take a good look at his son's face. The golden haired boy was fast asleep. He looked almost angelic with the warm candlelight playing on his face. It was tragic, the way he looked so peaceful. As if there was nothing happening outside, as if his world was not crumbling apart around him. For the baby, it seemed, everything was at peace.

_Hello_, he thought sadly. And he reached down for one of the tiny fists, marveling at how small it seemed compared to his own.

He was a father.

The fact squeezed at his heart. He wished he could hold on to his son a little longer, and marvel at his golden hair and tiny fists. He wished that the world would remain peaceful. He wished he would be able to tuck his son in at night, and that day after day he would be able to tell his son hello again in the morning. But none of that was possible now. It seemed so unfair that the first time he told his son hello, he would also have to say goodbye.

He prayed that his son would understand someday.

The shouting outside was becoming louder and more frantic. The Kyuubi's shrill cries pierced the air, and there were loud crashing sounds as trees fell to the side. Small tremors shook the ground from the impact of the falls.

It was ironic, he thought as the tremors swept through his feet, that the most powerful beast in existence would soon be contained by a small child.

It wasn't the only plan he had, but it was the best one. Even then, he knew it would be a gamble. He knew that out of all the tailed beasts, the nine tails held the most chakra. He knew he needed either more, or the equal amount of chakra in order to seal the creature away. And he knew that out of all the people in the village, only he could manage a feat like that, because he was the Hokage.

But not only that…

He was a father, too, and he knew, he _knew, _he would give all the chakra he possessed to protect his son, even if it tore the last breath away from his body.

He had always been courageous before, but now, he was filled with a new sort of bravery.

The ground shook from another tremor.

The baby stirred now, disturbed by the noise. The man could not delay any longer. It was time to go. He made soft hushing sounds as he tucked the blanked around tighter, then planted a kiss on his son's face.

_This is good-bye_, he thought, as he opened the door.

There was no going back. They both went out into the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Kind of sad, huh? I've always wondered what thoughts went through the Fourth's mind as he set out to seal the Kyuubi. I always thought that he would be determined and quick to protect the village, but in this story I sort of made him slow and remorseful.

I hope you enjoyed! All reviews will be adored.


End file.
